What If? - BTS Yoonmin
by Shmeeya
Summary: Agustswag: What if I told you... -Seen by justalilchim at 6:31 PM- A Yoonmin romance story in which Jimin and Yoongi fall in love over texting and Instagram
1. Chapter 1

-3:31 PM Sunday, August 8th-

JustALilChim has requested to chat with you.

JustALilChim

Hi!

Agustswag

Why are you messaging me? Who are you?

Message not sent.

Please accept the chat invitation before sending a message.

.

.

.

Chat request accepted. You are now chatting with JustALilChim.

Agustswag

Why are you messaging me? Who are you?

JustALilChim

Omg...

You actually accepted my chat request!

Agustswag

Annnnndddd I already regret it.

JustALilChim

:(((

Agustswag

Let me ask again...

Why are you messaging me?

Who are you?

JustALilChim

I'm Jimin!

I just wanted to say hi! I love your posts!

You make amazing music!

Agustswag

...thanks...

Now would you leave me alone?

JustALilChim

:(((

Agustswag

I will seriously block you.

JustALilChim

Whaaaaattt! Nooooo! Please don't.

Agustswag

My finger is hovering over the block button.

JustALilChim

... :(

Wait. How can that be? You had to type that message so doesn't that require moving your finger?

Agustswag

Ah you see, that's the great thing about being human. We have five fingers on each hand.

JustALilChim

Well... I mean... technically speaking you have four fingers on each hand, including pinkies, seeing as a thumb isn't really considered a finger. If you exclude pinkies you only have three fingers on each hand.

Agustswag

I am blocking you. Bye.

Message seen at 3:47 PM by JustALilChim


	2. Chapter 2

Yoongi ran his hand through his black hair, grumbling as he glanced at his phone from the corner of his eye. It had been close to a day since he received a message from 'JustALilChim' or 'Jimin' as he said his name was. He felt some what bad for how he had treated him, he probably just wanted to be friends. He had done nothing to Yoongi and didn't deserve to be treated the way he had.

A small growl escape Yoongi as he gave into guilt and quickly grabbed his phone from his nightstand, powering it on and inputting the passcode to unlock it. His eyes widened slightly as he opened Instagram, his notifications displaying the likes his posts had gotten. One name in particular had caught his eye as he scrolled through them.

JustALilChim has liked your post

2 hours ago.

JustALilChim has liked your post

2 hours ago

JustALilChim has liked your post

3 hours ago

Yoongi grumbled to himself as he tapped on the name. The profile for JustALilChim was displayed in front of him. He rolled his eyes slightly before tapping on a small chat icon.

-11:24 AM Monday, August 9th-

Agustswag

Hi.

Sorry about yesterday...

That was rude of me.

-11:30 AM Monday, August 9th-

Agustswag

You aren't responding... I assume you're busy? If so, I'm sorry for bothering you.

-1:21 PM Monday, August 9th-

JustALilChim

OHMIGOD

I am soooo sorry!

I was at practice! Wahhhhhh come back!

-1:24 PM Monday, August 9th-

Agustswag

Whoa, whoa... lmao. It's fine.

I'm sorry for bothering you while you were at practice.

JustALilChim

OMG

Hiiiiiiii!

Agustswag

Yea hi.

JustALilChim

Yay!

Agustswag

...

JustALilChim

Don't go!

Agustswag

...

JustALilChim

Please?

Agustswag

Ugh.

JustALilChim

That means you'll stay... right?

Agustswag

Don't make me regret it

JustALilChim

I won't!

Agustswag

...

JustALilChim

Oh no! I'm sorry! Don't go!

Agustswag

Lmao.

You panic easily.

JustALilChim

So what?

Agustswag

It's funny.

JustALilChim

-.-

I'll just hang out with my friend then.

Agustswag

Whattttttt

Now YOU'RE leaving ME?

JustALilChim

Yep. For my best friend.

Agustswag

Picture or it didn't happen.

JustALilChim

How do I know you aren't some creepy old man?

Agustswag

You messaged me first.

JustALilChim

True.

Agustswag

Picture or it didn't happen.

JustALilChim

Fine. Only if you send one too.

Agustswag

No can do kid.

JustALilChim

What? Why?

AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING KID?!

Agustswag

You.

JustALilChim

I'm not a kid!

Agustswag

How old are you then?

JustALilChim

I'm 21!

I'm an adult!

Not a kid!

Agustswag

I'm 23. I'm older.

Therefore, you are a kid.

JustALilChim

-.-

I don't like you anymore.

Agustswag

What.

Seen at 1:47 PM by JustALilChim

Agustswag

What?

Seen at 1:47 PM by JustALilChim

Agustswag

Don't you leave me on read!

Seen at 1:48 PM by JustALilChim

Agustswag

I swear to god!

Seen at 1:48 PM by JustALilChim

Agustswag

Stop ignoring me!

Seen at 1:51 PM by JustALilChim

Agustswag

Jimin!

I think thats what you said your name was...

•..

.•.

..•

I just checked! It is!

Seen at 1:58 PM by JustALilChim

Agustswag

Fine! Ugh.

Agustswag

Picture of AgustSwag

Agustswag

Look.

Look at how done I am. That's because of you.


End file.
